Too little, too late
by Theta-Koschei-forever95
Summary: After a massive break up Jack and Ianto go their separate ways As Charlene Danyls is recruited to Torchwood Ianto’s life turns upside down. Through the eyes of Charlene she is heartbroken on what is supposed to be the happiest day of her life J/I I/OC r


**A/N: So I got stuck on CoE: Aftermath so this is my next fic I was planning to write. This is only the introduction before I introduce Charlene Danyls, Whose point of view this will be told from. Dedicated to Janto-Addict for her help with how to write the point of view of a girl, she explained their emotions to me and stuff, as I wouldn't know =)**

Ianto walked along the Plass, the onslaught of rain and wind slashing against his skin and soaking his suit. The rain blocked out the light of the moon and the twinkle of the stars, not that Ianto was really interested in stopping and gazing up at the stars. He'd been sent out half an hour ago to pick up some milk, toilet roll ect and was now heading back, armed with the items Jack had requested. He'd also picked up a smoothie requested by Gwen, the only other member of the Torchwood team. He stepped inside the Tourist Information Centre and took his long black coat off and hung it up. He shook his head; flicking the water from his face and hair. He pressed the button on the other side of desk and a section of the wall slid open, allowing him to enter the Hub. He walked down the corridor and took the lift down to the Hub. He turned the key and waited until the cog door rolled open and stepped inside. Pressed up against the door of his office, was Jack, kissing Gwen passionately.

"Jack?!" Ianto called in shock.

"Shit." Jack cursed and pushed Gwen away. "Ianto, I can explain…"

"Don't, Jack." Ianto growled. "Just don't!" He placed the bag down and stormed to the Archives, the only place big and complicated enough that he could be left alone with his thoughts.

-------------

Jack found Ianto sat on the sofa in the Archives. He knew Ianto would be there, he'd found him there many times. It had been Jack and Ianto's special private place. None of the team knew about it bar them two. It had been the place they'd confined in one another, had sex together, talked and it was where there relationship had started and now possibly where it ended. Ianto looked up at Jack, his eyes bloodshot and his face red, stained by tears which had inevitably flown. Jack remained stood where he was for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Everything he said and did in these moments was precious; it meant the difference between a break up and forgiving. Ianto looked back down at his lap as he inspected his nails; not knowing how to deal with the situation either. Jack took a deep breath and sat beside Ianto.

"Do I mean nothing to you?" Ianto asked softly after a while.

"No, Ianto I…" Jack began.

"Don't lie to me, Jack." Ianto interrupted.

"I'm not." Jack shifted closer to Ianto. "I love you." He admitted. Ianto finally looked at Jack, his face displaying, shock, sorrow and pain. Jack put his hands on Ianto's cheeks and went to kiss him. Ianto went to kiss back for a moment but pulled away, looking at the ground again.

"Don't, Jack." Ianto's eyes welled up. "Don't think you can kiss me and it'll all be ok, 'coz it won't!" He blinked and the tears streamed down his face. Jack didn't know what to say.

"Do you love me, Yan?" Jack asked.

"I thought I did." Ianto replied. "But I thought you loved me too."

"I do!" Jack begged.

"I can't do this anymore." Ianto sobbed.

"Do what?" Jack's face fell, he already knew the answer but he asked nevertheless.

"I can't keep letting you break my heart." Ianto sighed. "Every time you flirt, I die a little inside. And I can't keep letting it go on, 'coz soon there won't be anything left of me. I'll be an empty hollow man."

"Then I'll stop, I'll do anything to keep you in my life!" Jack reasoned. "I was talking to Gwen, about Tosh and Owen and she jumped on me! I swear!"

"No, Jack." Ianto shook his head. "It's too late."

"Please…" Jack began.

"I said no!" Ianto snapped through tears. Jack allowed his own tears to flow now as he realized that this was the end. "From now on, I've forgot everything we were." Ianto announced, exhaling deeply.

"You can't just start pretending we were never a couple!" Jack exclaimed.

"I just did." Ianto replied bitterly.

That was the last time Ianto talked to Jack about anything other than work. Until the day of his wedding, but I suppose I-Charlene Danyls-should tell you the rest of the story first. For it is a rather complicated one and the most heartbreaking story I have ever lived through. But for the boys, it's a rather heartwarming one.

----------

**I hope you liked this =D the rest of it will be epic hopefully, and I hope you will find it epic too! **

**Review x x **


End file.
